FMA vs HP: todos tras la piedra filosofal
by LCL
Summary: Fullmetal alchemist Vs Harry Potter. todos tras la piedra filosofal, como bien dice su nombre,los hermanos Elric llegan a la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechiceria Hogwarts,donde tendran que investigar mas sobre la piedra,pero no todo les sera facil
1. Nuevos y extraños estudiantes

Harry Potter v/s Full Metal.

1.- Nuevos y extraños estudiantes

Empieza un nuevo día a los alrededores de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

En el pueblo de hogsmade todo esta tranquilo, por el camino se ven a lo lejos dos siluetas de dos viajeros uno alto y otro bajito.

Al llegar al pueblo, toman inmediatamente el camino hacia la escuela, en el camino se encuentran con un hombre que venia del castillo, era de aspecto frío, alto con una capa negra y nariz puntiaguda, al toparse con el, el más bajo de ellos le se dirige a el —Buenos días yo soy Edward Elric alquimista estatal— el hombre al escuchar esto le responde —¿tu eres un alquimista?, pero si solo eres un niño— Edward un poquito enojado le responde —¿Qué?!!! Como se atreve a llamarme niño!!!— el hombre con un tono sarcástico le responde —Es que tu altura dice lo contrario—, mientras Snape decía esto fijo su mirada en su acompañante —Tú debes ser el alquimista— Edward —no, este es mi hermano, venimos a investigar acerca de la piedra filosofal—.

El hombre quedo asombrado al escuchar esto —yo soy profesor de la escuela Hogwarts, si quieren saber algo de la piedra vayan al castillo, yo no los ayudare—. En ese momento Ed pensó para sus adentros —viejo de mierda simpático— El hombre tomo su varita, dio tres golpes en su cabeza y desapareció al frente de ellos. Ambos hermanos quedaron impresionados ni siquiera con alquimia podría haber logrado eso y siguieron su camino.

Al llegar al castillo los recibió el celador del castillo y los llevo donde el director de la escuela. Cuando por fin llegaron encontraron una sala con millones de objetos extraños, y en una mesa en frente de ellos se encontraban un hombre de una gran barba blanca y un sombrero puntiagudo, este los invito a sentarse y se presento —muy buenos yo soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore director de esta escuela en que puedo serles útil— Edward contesto —somos alquimistas estatales y estamos investigando sobre la piedra filosofal— Dumbledore contesto —yo les puedo ayudar porque quien creo esa piedra es amigo mio e incluso le ayude, eso si lo único que les puedo decir es que hay libros en nuestra biblioteca que le serán de gran ayuda pero para poder optar a mi ayuda tendrá que ingresar a la escuela, veo que ustedes dos son grandes persona y también que no temen a tomar grandes riesgos, puedo ver que intentaron traer de nuevo a la vida a una persona, solo les diré que una vez en Hogwarts siempre podrán contar con nuestra ayuda. También en la escuela hay un trío de muchachos que saben mas que nadie acaezca de la piedra los podrán reconocer uno de ellos tiene una cicatriz en su frente en forma de rayo—

Ed al escuchar esto salto y pregunto — ¿ese es el niño que vivió?— Dumbledore —Si exactamente debes haber leído sobre el. Bueno siguiendo con nuestros temas denme su nombre e iremos inmediatamente al gran comedor para que sean seleccionados para sus casas—.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y quedaron sorprendidos. —Que era eso de "casas", ¿nos separaran?— pensaron los dos Elric. Dumbledore al notar esto en sus caras dijo —no se preocupen estoy seguro de que quedaran juntos. Nunca había visto una pareja de hermanos tan unida, a pesar del tamaño ¡¡¡¡jajaja!!!!!!!!— Ed — ¿queeee? ¡No se burle!!!— Dumbledore —Bueno denme sus nombres— —Edward y Alphonse Elric— —Muy bien vamos hay mucho por hacer. Otra cosa la alquimia es una gama de la magia no muchos saben utilizarla por eso espero que ustedes sepan acatar las ordenes que hay en colegio acerca de la alquimia.

1.- no pueden hacer más de 5 veces alquimia en el interior del castillo.

2.- no pueden violar ninguna de sus reglas.

Y espero que se sientan cómodos el tiempo que estén aquí no se preocupen no tendrán que asistir a clases como todos los demás, si quieren pueden ir a la clase de alquimia, esta bien vamos al gran comedor—.

Al llegar al comedor había cuatro grandes mesas repletadas de estudiantes exhaustos y con mucha hambre, cuando el director entro en el gran comedor todos se voltearon para mirar la gran armadura que traía uno de los personas desconocidas quedaron asombrados.

Dumbledore se dirigió a un taburete que había enfrente de la mesa de los profesores y encima el sombrero seleccionador y empezó a hablar con los estudiantes —queridos estudiantes, estas dos personas que vemos aquí serán sus nuevos compañeros, no son igual a ustedes pero quiero que los recibamos con un gran aplauso.

El gran comedor rompió en un gran y estridente aplauso.

Ahora hay que ponerlos en sus respectivas casas:

—Edward Elric siéntate en el taburete y ponte el sombrero el decidirá a que casa deberás asistir— el sombrero comenzó a analizar la mente de Ed

—_Mmm… curioso muy curioso creí que eras más grande, pero tan solo eres un muchacho, como puedes ser alquimista estatal siendo aun tan joven._

En comedor todo era silencio y muchos rieron acerca del tamaño pero se sorprendieron mas al escuchar que ese muchacho de cabellos rubios era un alquimista estatal.

—_Tienes valor, pero en tu corazon hay un gran intelecto de superación, haz probado de lo mas prohibido eres todo un hijo digno de…_

_**¡Slytherin!**._

Los aplausos desbordaban el gran salón los de la mesa de Slytherin estaban felices de tener a este gran muchacho, porque de lo que dijo el sombrero lo mejor era de que Ed, era un alquimista estatal.

Muy bien Edward Elric dijo Dumbledore, ahora es el turno de tu hermano Alphonse Elric.

La gran armadura se dirigió al taburete pero no tuvo el valor de sentarse en el taburete por miedo a romperlo asi que se puso el sombrero y este empezó a deducir cual era su casa ——

—_Guau nunca vi dos mentes tan parecidas tienen un gran lazo de hermandad, tú también te has aventurado por lo prohibido y haz pagado las consecuencias._

_Tienes un gran corazón y también eres un gran alquimista, pero te haré una pregunta y quiero que la respondas con mucha sinceridad_

—­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Al estaba demasiado nervioso tenia miedo de no quedar con su hermano, si separaban no lo soportaría quien, cuidaría de su querido hermano, asi que le dijo al somb­­­­­­­­­rero con un tono un poco preocupado —has tu pregunta—.

_Ja, ja, ja, muy bien aquí va: ¿estas dispuesto a separarte de tu hermano Edward?_

Al sin pensarlo respondió —¡¡¡¡nunca haría eso!!!! jamás me separare de mí hermano es lo único que me queda en este mundo y solo juntos podremos salir adelante.

_Muy bien Al, haz respondido correctamente tu personalidad va más con los Gryffindor pero el amor entre hermanos no lo puedo disolver yo, así que te pondré en:** ¡Slytherin!**_

Y los aplausos de nuevo inundaron el gran comedor.

Dumbledore se paro de su asiento y le dio la bienvenida de nuevo a los dos hermanos, —bueno y ahora que todos nos conocemos que empiece la cena—. Y en las grandes mesas aparecieron todo tipo de alimentos; el más feliz con esto era por supuesto Edward que comió lo más que pudo. Cuando terminaron de cenar se dirigían a la torre de Slytherin.

**Esta es nuestra nueva historia no sabemos si resultara del todo pero a la lupina le gusta Full metal y esta hecha en Honor de una de nuestra Amigas.**

**Christina Soto, te queremos, disfruten esta nueva historia, y dejen hartas opiniones y dennos consejos.**

**Fullmetal Chris**

**Lupina.**


	2. Una visita inesperada

2- Una visita inesperada

Cuando Ed y Al iban camino a la torre de Slytherin, apareció delante de ellos un chico de pelo rubio claro, de piel pálida y con una expresión en su cara que demostraba superioridad –es increíble que un pequeñín como tu sea un alquimista estatal- Ed como siempre se enojo -¡¡Me estas diciendo súper mega hiper enano, que deben verme con una lupa para no confundirme con una hormiga!!- Al detuvo a Ed antes de que tomara al chico y lo matara —eso no importa, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, prefecto de la casa de Slytherin— Ed enojado le contesto —significa que vamos a estudiar juntos, yo un alquimista estatal con un maguito de quinta...— en ese momento apareció Harry Potter y su grupo, Hermione y Ron. Harry vio la escena y obviamente no iba a estar de lado de Draco —Malfoy deja de fastidiar a los nuevos estudiantes, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que acosar a nuevos estudiantes?, Draco con su simpatía de siempre contesto —Si tengo mejores cosas que hacer, no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo con basura— Ed ofendido con lo ultimo —me estas diciendo basura, a mi que soy un alquimista estatal...— Harry los interrumpió —no sigan peleando, no desperdicien su tiempo con este...— después de esto Draco se retiro resignado de no conseguir nuevos ayudantes, ya que Crabbe y Goyle, lo tenían harto por su torpeza. Luego de que Draco se retirara, Harry se dirigió hacia el rubio y al de la armadura - Si quieren nosotros tres podríamos darles un recorrido por el colegio mañana- Ed y Al estaban contentos por el ofrecimiento de los tres muchachos, ya que este colegio es enorme y tal vez se podrían perder, quedaron de acuerdo de reunirse a las 11:00 de la mañana en la puerta del gran comedor.

Harry se ofreció a llevarlos hasta sus habitaciones, al llegar al lugar, estaba el cuadro de una persona, este hablaba, les pedía la contraseña para entrar, Ed y Al quedaron sorprendidos al ver esto, Harry como no era de la casa Slytherin no pudo hacer nada mas y les dijo a los dos hermanos —esperen aquí a que aparezca algún otro Slytherin, y el les dará la contraseña, no falta mucho para que alguien aparezca, ya es tarde y casi todos los estudiantes comienzan a prepararse para ir a la cama—, Harry les deseo buenas noches y se fue, Ed y Al se sentaron a esperar a que apareciera alguna otra persona que les proporcionara la bendita contraseña; cuando de repente ven a un chico acercarse, le explicaron que eran nuevos y el amablemente les dio la contraseña, Ed y Al quedaron muy intrigados por el significado de la contraseña —¿quién será ese Voldemortd?—; el cuadro parlante les pregunto de nuevo la contraseña, Ed se la dio –"I Love You Voldemortd"- el cuadro se movió y dejo pasar al rubio y a la armadura de metal. Al entrar pudieron observar una gran sala tapizada con cuero negro y cortinas de color verde esmeralda, que a Ed no le agrado mucho la combinación de colores, ya que a el le gustaba mas el rojo con el negro. Después de analizar por un rato la sala común se dirigieron a las escaleras que los guiarían a sus habitaciones. Al entrar vieron enfrente de dos camas sus maletas, y sus respectivos uniformes. Luego de desempacar, Ed comenzó a escribir una carta para Winry Rockbell, una querida "AMIGA" de su pueblo natal, la cual, hizo su brazo y pierna metálicos, relatándole que se encontraban en el colegio Hogwarts, y que investigarían sobre la piedra filosofal allí. Luego, se dispuso a ponerse su pijamas y a acostarse, apagaron la luz y se quedaron dormidos después de un día agotador.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron temprano, y se puso su ropa de costumbre. Se peino y bajo a la sala común de Slytherin. Cuando se disponía a salir de ella se toparon con el mismo sujeto que se encontraron en Hogsmade, miro a ambos y les dijo: oye pequeñito, el hecho de que seas un alquimista no te da derecho a no acatar las ordenes de Hogwarts, yo soy el jefe de la casa, y te mando ahora a ponerte el uniforme correspondiente a tu casa, ¡Ahora! Edward pensó para si mismo "que se cree este viejo ñato, como se atreve a llamarme pequeño, viejo de mierd…". — ¿Algo más que me quieras decir?—, Edward miro al viejo y este le contesto —Yo soy el profesor Severus Snape y en esta escuela enseño pociones y artes oscuras, y una de mis habilidades es el poder de leer las mentes—, Edward no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ni con alquimia podría lograr eso. Entonces Snape sacó un papel de su bolsillo y le escribió la hora en que el y su hermano debían estar en su despacho para cumplir su primer castigo. Alphonse miro a Snape y le pregunto cual era el motivo de su castigo y este contesto —porque tu hermanito el pequeño alquimista es un insolente—. Edward terriblemente enojado dio media vuelta y subió a su dormitorio.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, encima de la cama de Ed, estaba el uniforme de Slytherin. El uniforme era negro con detalle en verde esmeralda. De mala gana se puso el uniforme, se saco su ropa y lo primero que se puso fue la camisa y la corbata, luego los pantalones y por ultimo la capa negra que en el lado izquierdo de su pecho estaba la insignia de Slytherin. Esta parte del uniforme fue lo único que le agrado. Al terminar, bajo de nuevo al la sala común y salio por la puerta para dirigirse al gran comedor.

Al llegar allí, vieron que las mesas estaban llenas de alumnos, que desayunaban cosas deliciosas, Ed al ver esto solo quiso correr y sentarse a comer. Después de satisfacer su estomago, recordó que se reunirían con aquellos muchachos a las 11:00 afuera del gran comedor, en ese momento eran las 10:57 así que se dirigieron a allá. Los tres ya estaban esperándolos, Ed les dijo con gran entusiasmo –buenos días... ¿cuales eran sus nombres?- a lo que Harry contesto –mi nombre es Harry Potter, el de ella Hermione Granger, y el del pelirrojo Ron Wesley, ayer estábamos tan apresurados que no nos dio tiempo de presentarnos- Ed quedo impresionado por su nombre –O sea que tu eres el niño que vivió!- para Harry esto fue una sorpresa, que hasta otros lugares llegara esa noticia fue raro –si, yo soy el elegido, yo también e escuchado sobre ti, aunque creí que eras un poco mas alto, para ser un alquimista estatal, eres bastante bajito- este comentario molesto obviamente a Ed, por lo que miro a Harry con odio, pero luego se le paso. Después de esto se dispusieron a recorrer el colegio. Recorrieron todos los rincones del castillo incluso el interior de este. Al último lugar que el trío de magos los guiaron fue el séptimo piso. Cuando llegaron a este Hermione les explico cual era el encanto, ya que Ed como Al no entendían, porque los tres amigos se habían quedado parado en frente de una pared sin nada. Entonces Hermione empezó a explicarle- esta es la sala multipropósito, sirve para satisfacer cualquier capricho de lugar, es decir tu piensas en una habitación para relajarte y esta aparece. ¿Quieres probar?

Edward asombrado por la explicación hizo caso de Hermione y pensó en un lugar donde lo único que pudiera haber fuese comida. Y en un dos por tres frente a ellos apareció la puerta de la sala. Ed asombrado tomo la manija de esta y entro, al entrar quedo anonadado por lo que vio. La sala esta completamente llena de dulces, corrió y se sentó en una silla que al segundo depuse empezó a comérsela. Todos entraron y la disfrutaron. Cuando terminaron los chicos dejaron a ambos hermanos cercan del lago, ya que ellos tenían clases en ese momento. Ed no daba más de satisfecho, asi que se tiro en el pasto y durmió hasta la hora del almuerzo.

En otro lado del mundo (que exagerada ¬¬)

Winry recibía la carta de Edward, con mucha ansiedad y curiosidad la rubia abrió la carta, queriendo saber que era de su querido Ed, o sea, de su querido "amigo" Ed. Después de leerla se entero obviamente que Ed y Al estaban en Hogwarts, empaco deprisa unas pocas cosas y se encamino hacia el colegio.

de vuelta en Hogwarts

Ya era hora de almorzar en Hogwarts, los cinco chicos después de haber recorrido todo el colegio durante la mañana, ya tenían hambre, sobre todo Ed y Ron, que eran los que mas pedían ir a almorzar. Llegando al Gran comedor vieron que todo ya estaba dispuesto para sentarse y ponerse a comer. Ed y Ron eran felices comiendo, después de comer, Ed y Al se fueron a la sala común de Slytherin, estaban sentados tranquilamente en un sofá, cuando de repente ven que entra un chico, que llamaba a Ed, el le dice – Aquí toy- el chico le informa que había alguien que lo esperaba abajo en la entrada del colegio, Ed quedo intrigado, ya que se preguntaba quien seria.

Ed y Al bajaron rápidamente hacia la entrada del colegio, a lo lejos se distinguía una gran cabellera rubia, que Ed reconoció al instante, era Winry, que al darse cuenta que Ed se acercaba, corrió hacia el y se encontraron en un gran abrazo, el que Ed recibió un poco avergonzado y dejo a Al anonadado, Winry con una voz bajita le susurro a Ed en el oído –mi querido Ed, te e extrañado mucho, de hace tiempo que no me escribías y no sabia nada de ti, así que apenas recibí tu carta, vine para acá- Ed se ponía rojo al escuchar la voz de Winry tan cerca se su oído (como que se éxito un poco), sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca, como nunca lo habían estado, Ed podía sentir el aroma y el calor del cuerpo de Winry, después de unos segundos, se dieron cuanta de que Al seguía ahí, así que se separaron apresuradamente, los dos un poco avergonzados, Al no quiso hacer ningún comentario sobre la escena que vio, así que mejor se quedo callado. Al separase Winry miro de pies a cabeza ya que noto que Ed no andaba con su ropa de costumbre, andaba con la misma ropa con que andaba el alumno que la anuncio en la sala de Slytherin. Winry quedo asombrado al ver a Ed con otra ropa, pero pensó para si misma "con cualquier cosa se ve rico".

Después de esto, se dirigieron donde el director de la escuela, al subir se dieron cuenta que estaba con la profesora McGonagall, la cual tenia el cabello un poco desordenado, y al verla se estaba arreglando la blusa que parecía estar abierta, Dumbledore estaba arreglando su túnica que estaba desordenada y su sombrero de punta estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, la profesora se retiro sin hacer ningún comentario, pero disimuladamente (o lo que trato de hacer disimulado), le dijo a Dumbledore –llámame cuando me necesites- a lo que Dumbledore le guiño el ojo, después de que la profesora se retirara, Ed se dirigió a el –director, esta es una querida amiga llamada Winry Rockbell, ella desea ingresar al colegio, ¿usted seria tan amable de dejarla ingresar al colegio?- Dumbledore estaba feliz de ver que otra persona se interesaba en el colegio así que contesto –por supuesto que si, me da mucho gusto que personas de otros lugares se interesen en ingresar aquí, pero deberá andar con ustedes ya que por lo que veo ella no practica la alquimia ni es bruja, pero ese no es inconveniente puede quedarse, espero que queden en la misma casa, durante la cena realizaremos le pondremos el sombrero seleccionador, para ver en que casa queda- los tres chicos estaban felices, pero estaba la posibilidad de que Winry no quedara junto a ellos, pero eran tan buenos amigos que era muy posible que quedaran juntos.

Llego la hora de la cena, todo el colegio estaba expectante a ver quien era la nueva, la profesora McGonagall llamo a Winry, ella estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa por saber el resultado de la prueba, la profesora la hizo sentarse en el taburete, y puso sobre ella el sombrero seleccionador, el cual comenzó a analizar la mente de Winry – curioso, muy curioso, esta niña tiene un gran valor, no cabe duda, tiene un carácter fuerte, tiene una gran inteligencia, tiene la inteligencia de una Slytherin, pero el valor de un Gryffindor; Winry en su interior quería estar junto a sus amigos, y el sombrero seleccionador escucho sus pensamientos, así que anuncio ¡¡¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!!!, Winry estaba feliz porque iba a estar junto a sus dos amigos, los dos chicos estaban felices también, sobre todo Ed, que de solo pensar que Winry estaría tan cerca de el estaba muy feliz Ü.

Después de haber comido, los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones, Winry vio impresionada el cuadro parlante que les pedía la contraseña –como será el mecanismo de este cuadro, ¡¡¡¡me gustaría poder desarmarlo!!!!- Ed le dijo –este cuadro no funciona con mecanismo, es mágico- Winry quedo impresionada, nunca había visto un cuadro que hablara y que fuera mágico, Ed le dio la contraseña a Winry para que se la aprendiera, así que la puso en practica, - "I Love You Voldemortd! - el cuadro se corrió y dejo pasar a los tres chicos que venían cansados, al lado de la habitación de Ed y Al estaba otra habitación, pero no donde dormían las chicas de Slytherin, ya que no había espacio en ellas, así que tenia una habitación para ella sola, a lo lejos se veían las maletas de Winry, ella entro a la habitación, le gusto mucho ya que era amplia y acogedora, los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ed se estaba poniendo su pijama, cuando Al le pregunta –hermano, ¿que fue ese gran abrazo?, que llegaste a quedar tan rojo, no soy tonto me di cuenta- Ed se puso nervioso al escuchar la pregunta de Al y pensó para sus adentros "creí que lo eras"–no se, Winry es tan rara a veces...- Al lo interrumpió -no te hagas el tonto hermano, desde hace tiempo te veo tirado en cualquier parte suspirando, y al fin e descubierto por quien era- Ed nervioso le contesta a su hermano -Al estas loco, yo nunca haría eso, ella es mi amiga, solo eso, ya y deja de decir tanta estupidez, quiero dormir lo suficiente para mañana despertar bien- Al no lo molesto mas y se fueron los dos a dormir.

En la otra habitación se encontraba Winry, la cual también se disponía a dormir, estaba algo sola y aburrida así que sabiendo que Ed y Al estaban en la otra habitación, corrió hacia allá y ingenio un plan para que Ed fuera para allá, entro sigilosamente y se puso al lado de la cama de Ed y con una voz bajita le dijo –Ed, en mi habitación se escuchan unos ruidos muy extraños, ¿puedes ir a ver que puede ser?- Ed entre dormido fue junto a ella, entraron a la habitación de Winry, ya que este ruido nunca fue verdad cuando llegaron no había nada, pero ella le dijo a Ed –por favor quédate, tengo miedo y me siento muy sola en esta gran habitación – Ed tenia tanto sueño que acepto la proposición, Winry y Ed se recostaron el la gran cama de Winry.

Winry comenzó a acariciar la cara de Ed, el estaba medio dormido, pero sintió una sensación agradable, eran las manos calidas y suaves de Winry que acariciaban su cara. Ed entreabrió un poco sus ojos, la cara de Winry estaba frente a la de el, Winry lo miraba fijamente, con una cara que enternecía a Ed, Winry sorprendida por el despertar repentino de Ed le dijo –disculpa te desperté- Ed un poco sonrojado le dijo –no, no me molesta...- –entonces no te molestara que haga esto- repentinamente Winry se abalanzo sobre Ed y lo abrazo fuertemente, -Ed, te quiero mucho, y por eso me preocupo por ti y vine hasta aquí solo para verte- Winry sintió que el frió brazo metálico de Ed tocaba su espalda, mientras que el otro era tan calido como su cuerpo –Winry, yo también te quiero mucho, pero... no puedes estar siempre con nosotros, te debo proteger, no quiero que te lastimen y por mi culpa termines...- Ed guardo silencio -a mi no me importa si me pasa algo malo o termino muerta, por estar a tu lado, como lo estamos ahora, daría cualquier cosa- los dos chicos estaban tan juntos, que de tanta emoción, sus labios se unieron en un gran y dulce beso, que duro mucho tiempo, Ed separo sus labios de los de Winry, comenzó a besar el cuello de Winry con gran suavidad, mientras ella lo atraía con sus brazos hacia ella, acariciando su cabello, sus labios se unieron nuevamente, Winry comenzó a sacarle la polera a Ed , mientras el sacaba el delgado camisón que usaba Winry, ella comenzó a besar los muy bien formados pectorales de Ed, mientras el masajeaba el cabello de ella, luego Winry siguió por sacarle los pantalones a Ed, el cual al sentir las manos de Winry tan cerca de su miembro se éxito aun mas, mientras el besaba los pechos de Winry, la cual también al sentir las manos de Ed deslizarse hacia su entrepierna también se excitaba aun mas, Ed al darse cuenta de que ya ninguno de los dos tenia ropa sobre su cuerpo, se dio vuelta y quedo el sobre Winry, y no aguanto mas y comenzó a embestir a Winry, ella abrazándolo lo atraía cada vez mas a ella, hasta que ya no pudieron mas y cayeron rendidos en la cama, los dos se durmieron abrazados uno junto al otro, sin importar que pasara mañana, solo deseaban que este momento de tranquilidad no se acabara nunca.

A la mañana siguiente, Al se dio cuenta de que su hermano no estaba en su cama, así que fue rápidamente a buscarlo…

Konnichiwa, soy Fullmetal Chris, espero que les guste este fic que creamos yo y una de las LCL (lupina cornamenta lunática), la Lupina, de una serie que me gusta mucho, y de una muy buena historia como lo es Harry Potter, que le encanta a ella ¬¬...


	3. Investigando en el colegio

3.- Investigando en el colegio 

Al, al ver que su hermano no se encontraba en su cama se levanto y empezó a buscarlo por la torre de Slytherin. Busco por todos lados menos en la habitación de Winry. Se dio por vencido en su búsqueda asi que regreso a su habitación para ver si su hermano había vuelto. Cuando entro se fijo que a los pies de la cama de Ed, estaba aun la ropa de este, asi que era imposible que su hermano hubiera salido de la torre. Cansado de buscar y preocupado por este, se armo de fuerzas y se dirigió a la pieza de Winry.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, Al se puso a pensar en como estaría Winry en la pieza, empezó a imaginársela en camisón, y el solo hecho de esto hacia que su armadura tiritara por la vergüenza.

Alphonse siempre ha sentido un gran cariño por su amiga Winry, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en ella como ahora lo estaba haciendo. El tenía muy claro que a su hermano desde siempre la ha gustado Winry y que no sería capaz de traicionar a su hermano. Después de meditar por un largo rato se armó de valor y tocó la puerta de Winry.

En la habitación

Después de haber pasado una noche fenomenal juntos, Ed y Winry dormían placenteramente en la cama, hasta que el golpe de la puerta los despertó. Ed supuso al tiro que el que tocaba la puerta era su hermano, ya que lo mas probable es que no lo había encontrado en la pieza, rápidamente este se levanto de la cama y empezó a vestirse, mientras se vestía los golpes de Al se hacían mas fuerte y empezó a gritar

-¡Winry estas bien! ¡Ábreme!

Al como no recibió respuesta alguna entro sin permiso a la habitación, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su hermano estaba de espalda a la puerta, a medio vestirse y apoyado en la pared tratando de traspasarla con una transmutación.

Al quedo sorprendido al ver esto y empezó a interrogar a su hermano.

-Nii-san ¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward no sabia que responderle a su hermano asi que lo miro y dijo:

-¡Eh, eh! ¿Buenos días Al?

Al —Esa no fue mi pregunta hermano-

Winry noto de inmediato que Ed no se atrevía a contarle nada aun de lo que había pasado entre ellos esa noche asi que de inmediato ideo una mentira…

-¡Buenos días Al! Edward me estaba acompañando ya que en la madrugada tuve una pesadilla y se quedo esperando en mi pieza hasta que me durmiera de nuevo, pero lo venció también el sueño y se durmió y ahora intentaba volver a su habitación sin que te dieras cuenta para que no te preocuparas, eso es todo.

Al, no totalmente convencido hizo una última pregunta:

Si solo se quedo para que te durmieras me puedes decir ¿porque esta con el pijama a medio poner?

Edward no sabia que decir asi que tomo ventaja de su tamaño y le dijo a su hermano:

-El pijama me queda grande entonces se me cae parece que estos magos no saben medir bien, ni siquiera usando magia.

Al no muy convencido aun, acepto la excusa y le pidió a su hermano que fuera a vestirse ya que quería que fueran a la biblioteca de Hogwarts a averiguar algo acerca de la piedra filosofal. Edward hizo caso inmediato a su hermano y se fue a su habitación, se dio una ducha, se puso su uniforme y empezó a desenredarse el pelo que después de aquella agitada noche era solo un gran nudo de pelo.

Mientras hacia esto entro Alphonse al baño y le quito el cepillo de las manos a Ed, y empezó a desenredarle el pelo cuidadosamente.

Al -Nii-san no creo completamente la excusa que me dieron con Winry-

Edward con un poco de miedo le dijo.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué no me crees? Yo nunca te miento ¬¬.

Al —No te enfades fue solo un comentario-

Ed —Mejor cállate y sigue desenredándome el pelo-

Cuando Al término de desenredarle el pelo a Ed, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Winry para que bajaran juntos a tomar desayuno al gran salón.

En el camino al comedor, los hermanos Elric pudieron notar que en el colegio habían bastantes estudiantes y todos ellos los miraban con mucho asombro. Al llegar al comedor se encontraron con Harry y sus amigos, y se sentaron juntos a desayunar.

Cuando ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa, Al aprovecho la oportunidad de hablar con Hermione, que por lo que podían ver era la mas responsable e inteligente del trío de amigos.

Al —Señorita Hermione-

Hermy —Dime Hermione solamente-

Alphonse al escuchar eso se rió un poco.

Al —Bueno Hermione quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿ustedes saben algo acerca de la piedra filosofal?

Hermione y los otros al escuchar esto quedaron asombrados y se miraron a las caras, pero justo cuando les iban a contestar sono la campana de Hogwarts que indicaban que las clases de ese día, se daban por inicio.

Hermione se paro y se acerco a los hermanos y a Winry.

- Si sabemos algo acerca de la piedra pero, ahora debemos ir a clases los dejaremos en la biblioteca para que averigüen por su cuenta mientras tanto ¿les parece?-

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y se pararon de las sillas y tomaron camino a la biblioteca.

Mientras caminaban a la biblioteca una joven de pelo negro y ojos achinados se acerco al trío de Hogwarts y se tiro a los brazos de Harry y grito en voz muy alta y chillona:

¡Hola mi novio querido! ¿Adonde vas?-

Harry —Hola Cho, ¿Cómo estas?, te presento a los Hermanos Elric y a su amiga Winry Rockbell-

Cho al escuchar la presentación de estos los miro uno por uno pero se detuvo en el mas pequeñito de ellos y de inmediato pensó en que podría ser una mas de sus victimas.

Harry al ver que Cho no decía nada le dijo

—Cho llevamos algo de prisa asi que si no te importa déjanos seguir caminando (o sea suéltame).

Cho hizo caso de lo que pedía Harry, pero antes de dejarlos beso a Harry y mientras lo hacia miro a Ed con una cara de deseo y le guiño un ojo.

Ed al notar esto se puso rojo como tomate y miro hacia otro lado. Cho al terminar de besa a Harry se fue caminando por el pasillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Harry y los demás llegaron a la biblioteca y dejaron a los tres amigos en ellas, y Hermione les dijo que se verían después que acabaran las clases de ese día y que si se aburrían de estar en la biblioteca podría aprovechar el tiempo que les quedara para mostrarle el colegio a Winry. Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron corriendo de la biblioteca dejando a los alquimistas y su amiga.

Edward camino hacia una estantería de la biblioteca dejando a Al y Winry en uno de los escritorios leyendo unos libros sobre mecánica y alquimia.

Edward empezó a mirar la estantería y quedo impresionado al ver tantos títulos extraños el que más le llamo la atención fue uno que decía "criaturas peligrosas del mundo mágico", tanto era su curiosidad que no dudo un segundo en tomarlo y abrirlo, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al notar que el libro tenía vida y se movía tratando de safarse de las amarras que lo sujetaban.

Edward impresionado por esto tomo con fuerzas el libro para abrirlo, pero justo cuando lo iba a abrir una vocecita chillona que se le hacia familiar lo interrumpió, era la voz de Cho.-

No deberías abrir ese libro, te morderá.- Cho.

Edward al escuchar esto se rió de ella.

¿Cómo un libro puede morder a alguien? Eso es extremadamente estupido e ilógico.- Ed.

Bueno como quieras pero te aconsejo nada mas acaricia el libro antes de abrirlo.- Cho.

Edward no estaba dispuesto a seguir las ideas entupidas de una bruja de pacotilla asi que sin hacer caso de la advertencia de Cho abrió el libro.

Al abrirlo, el libro se le soltó de las manos y empezó a perseguirlo por la biblioteca, Cho con un rápido movimiento de su varita encanto el libro e hizo que este se quedara quieto por completo. Al ver que el libro ya no era un peligro lo tomo y lo dejo en la estantería.

Al y Winry se percataron del estruendo que hizo Edward, pero al ver que este tenia la situación controlado no le dieron mayor importancia y tampoco se percataron de que estaba ahí Cho.

Edward después del susto que se llevo con el libro se dirigió hacia Cho para darle las gracias.

¡Gracias! Disculpa por haber sido tan terco y no haberte hecho caso.- Ed.

Cho al escuchar esto emito un pequeña risa y dijo.-

No te preocupes por lo general los niños chicos no escuchan lo que les dicen.

Edward al escuchar esto se puso furioso y empezó a gritarle.-

¡Como te atreves a llamarme niño chico, yo soy nada mas y nada menos que un alquimista estatal, no un mago de segunda mano!

—Bueno, bueno no te enojes Ed, fue solo una bromita—.

Cho tan cínica como siempre hizo que Edward se calmara, para que dejara de llamar la atención en la biblioteca.

Asi que eres alquimista estatal, pues entonces debes estar en la biblioteca buscando un libro que tenga relación con la alquimia, yo puedo llevarte a un sector de la biblioteca donde lo único que hay es alquimia de primera mano.

Edward inmediatamente se entusiasmo con la idea y no dudo un segundo en seguir a Cho, esta lo llevo a un sector muy apartado de donde se encontraban Winry y Al, Cho lo guió hasta que llegaron a una sección que tenía po nombre "sección prohibida".

Al llegar a la sección prohibida Cho sacó su varita e hizo que los dos estantes que hacían la ruta hacia esa sección se juntaran y dejaran a Ed sin escapatoria alguna.

Edward al ver esto no sabia que pensar, no sabia porque Cho estaba haciendo eso. Cuando Cho bloqueo por completo las salidas posibles que podía tener Ed, se acerco a el y lo empujo contra uno de los estantes y empezó a besarlo.

Edward al sentir los labios de Cho junto a los de el sintió como si estuviera apunto de vomitar, sus labios eran amargos y poco apasionados, no eran como los de su amada Winry que con cada beso que le daba sentía que la alquimia estaba de más en su vida. Edward no aguanto la actitud de Cho y juntando sus manos hizo que los estantes se separaran y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Winry y Al, pero Cho con un rápido movimiento de varita, hizo caer a Ed y conjuro un hechizo de borra memoria por minutos, borro todo lo que había pasado desde que le había ofrecido ver los libros.

Se acercó a Ed rápidamente disimulando un poco lo ayudo a pararse y se fue inmediatamente de la biblioteca dejando a Edward con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Edward un poco mareado aun, llego hasta donde estaban su hermano y Winry, al llegar Al pregunto.-

¿Encontraste algo interesante?

Edward no quiso decirle nada acerca de su encontrón con Cho y menos decirle que de la nada se empezó a sentir tan mal.

-Si Al encontré libros muy interesantes, hay títulos muy raros pero que producen curiosidad, esta biblioteca no se parece en nada a la de Central.- Ed.

Edward estaba cansado asi que le propuso a Al y Winry recorrer el castillo, ambos aceptaron. Al salir de la biblioteca se dirigieron al lago en el camino Winry empezó a contarle todo lo nuevo que había aprendido del libro de mecánica que había encontrado en la biblioteca, y que en el mundo mágico hay muchos artefactos complicados y raros, y que estaba deseosa de averiguar como funcionaban los aparatos.

Al llegar al lago los tres amigos se sentaron a la orilla del río, Ed se recostó un instante hacia atrás para ver si se le quitaba el dolor de cabeza, cerró sus ojos y empezó a recordar a toda la gente que había conocido y que lo había ayudado desde que se fue de su pueblo. Le debía a todos un poco de gratitud incluso a Roy Mustang con el cual no se llevaba muy bien, pero que gracias a el pudo convertirse en alquimista estatal, y como poder olvidar a su amigo Hughes que lo había ayudado en incontables ocasiones.

Mientras recordaba esto Al interrumpió sus pensamientos ya que le aviso que algo se acercaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad, no reconocieron inmediatamente que era, pero cuando estaba a solo dos metros de ellos pudieron notar que era una lechuza.

La lechuza traía un paquete en el pico, el cual lo dejo caer encima de Edward, encima del paquete había una nota y de inmediato reconoció la letra. Era del Coronel mustang y decía:

Estimados Elric:

Nos ha llegado una nota desde el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería de que ustedes estarán investigando alquimia en ese lugar.

Espero que no ocasionen ningún problema y aprendan algo nuevo.

Por cierto Edward, haber si consigues que los magos te hagan un poco más alto con magia, aunque sea unos centímetros más alto.

Nos veremos pronto fullmetal.

Hasta entonces mucha suerte.

Atte. A Uds.

Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist

P.D.: el libro es acerca de una de las investigaciones que el doctor Marco estaba haciendo, espero que le ayude en algo. Al tus gatos están muy bien cuidados, la teniente Riza los tiene en su casa (no traigas más).

Edward al terminar de leer la carta estaba furioso ¡Como que pida que me hagan más alto!, ese coronel es un presumido y antipático.

No te enojes Nii-san – AL

Al tomo el paquete y lo abrió, era un libro empastado con tapas negras, y empezó a leerlo. Media hora después los tres amigos se pararon de donde estaban y entraron al colegio para seguir recorriéndolo. Al iba muy entusiasmado con el libro asi que no noto que un gato estaban en el séptimo piso del colegio.

Cuando llegaron ahí, Edward recordó lo que había en ese piso y de inmediato pensó que sería un buen lugar para estar a solas con Winry, pero que hacían con Al. Mientras pensaba en como hacer que Al se fuera, el destino lo quiso ayudar y justo por el pasillo paso el gato del celador del colegio. ¡Miau! Alphonse al escuchar el maullido, cerró el libro y empezó a perseguir al gato pero este se le arrancaba cada vez que Al estaba a punto de atraparlo, asi que Al desapareció por el pasillo tratando de alcanzar al gato.

Edward estaba feliz por la suerte que tenia. Asi que tomo a Winry de la mano y la encamino hacia la pared y le dijo.

Winry piensa en una habitación cómoda llena de cojines y con un televisor para ver una película juntos.

Winry miró a Edward con cara de duda, no podía creer lo que Ed le pedía, Ed noto esta duda en la cara de Winry y le susurro al oído, por lo que Winry sintió escalofríos por la voz tan confiada de Ed -confía en mi y solo piensa-.

Winry le dio un beso en la mejilla y se concentraron enfrente de la pared luego de unos minutos frente a ellos apareció la puerta hacia la habitación multipropósitos…

Continuara…

**Bueno este es el tercer fic de nuestra historia de FMA v/s HP. Espero que les este gustando tenemos muchas ideas por delante asi que espero que les este gustando.**

**El cuarto capitulo será en honor a una experiencia vivida por una de las escritoras.**

**Quiero mandarle saludos a todos los que escriben en especial a las LCL, que son nuestras amigas y una de las que escribe este fic pertenece a esa hermandad.**

**Léanlos y dejen comentarios y opiniones (recuerdese que ahora es LCL & FMC).**

"**el hombre no puede ganar nada sin dar primero algo a cambio"**

**Fullmetal Chris (FMC)**

**Lupina (integrante de la LCL)**


	4. En la sala multipropósitos

4.- En la sala multipropósitos 

Ed y Winry al entrar a la sala multipropósitos se encontraron con una habitación que tenía un comodo sillón largo, un gran televisor y un DVD. Entre las películas que se encontraban junto a una mesita cerca del televisor, se encontraban:

-Bambi

-Harry Potter y la cámara secreta **¬.¬**

-El túnel de la muerte

-Destino final

-secreto en la montaña (esta es para que la vean Ed y Al solos, así que esa NOoOoOoO!!!!)

El titulo de la película que mas atraía era El túnel de la muerte, terminaron seleccionando esta, ya que Ed insistió en esta película porque pensaba que tal vez la película seria tan terrorífica que Winry se arrojaría a sus brazos asustada y esta idea le gusto a Ed. Introdujeron el CD dentro del DVD, apagaron las luces, y la habitación quedo iluminada solo por la luz del televisor, y se dispusieron a ver la película, se acomodaron en el gran sillón y pusieron play al DVD.

La película avanzaba y no pasaba nada interesante ni terrorífico como para que Winry se asustara, Ed ya estaba cansado de esperar, y miro a Winry y se dio cuenta de que estaba cabeceando, en ese momento Winry le pregunta a Ed —¿podría apoyarme en tu hombro?— Ed sin gran disgusto ni molesto le dijo —si—, a Ed igual le gusto la situación, ya que Winry no se arrojo a sus brazos asustada, pero por lo menos se quedo dormida en su hombro, Ed poso su mano sobre la cara de Winry, acariciándola suavemente sin despertarla, Ed luego puso su cabeza sobre la de Winry, ya que la película estaba tan aburrida que también le dieron ganas de dormir, Winry noto este gesto de Ed pero no le dio mayor importancia ya que tenia tanto sueño después de haber leído tanto en la biblioteca, además que tener la cabeza de Ed sobre la de ella era bastante romántico. Después de unos minutos (bueno, como una hora), Ed despertó primero, y se dio cuenta que la película ya estaba terminando, y en su mente se dijo –esta película no vale la pena, para lo único que sirve es para quedarse dormido, vale Roy, o sea hongo-, después de esta gran conclusión, levanto un poco su cabeza para poder mirar a Winry que seguía profundamente dormida en su hombro, levanto un poco mas la cabeza y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza, con esto Winry despertó con una gran sonrisa al sentir el dulce gesto de Ed, después de este gesto, Ed volvió a posar su cabeza sobre la de Winry, Winry levanto su cabeza, Ed hizo lo mismo y al encontrarse sus caras frente a frente no resistieron y se encontraron en un calido beso, Winry comenzó a soltar la corbata de Ed y a desordenar su cabello, mientras Ed atraía cada vez mas el cuerpo de Winry hacia el y también manoseaba su cabello, estaban en eso los dos cuando de repente sienten un fuerte grito —Nii-san!!!!!!!!—

Era Al que volvía de corretear al gato que encontró, después de escuchar el grito de Al, Ed se separo rápidamente de Winry, se estaba abriendo la puerta, y cuando entro Al estaban Ed y Winry tranquilamente terminando de ver la película cada uno en una punta del sillón ¬¬ , Al cuando entro se dio cuenta de que los uniformes de ambos estaban algo...mejor dicho bastante desordenados —Nii-san ¿por qué tu uniforme esta tan desordenado?— Ed no hallaba que contestar, y de nuevo Winry tuvo que salvarlo —es por que comenzamos a jugar a hacernos cosquillas, solo eso ¬¬ — Al un poco desconfiado no les creyó mucho pero Ed para cambiar el tema dijo —ya es hora de ir a almorzar, vamos! me muero de hambre—Winry le siguió la corriente y después de ordenarse un poco los uniformes se dirigieron a la salida sin mas discusiones.

Cuando iban caminando por el pasillo, los tres ven que viene Cho con un ser muy extraño que dejo a Ed, Winry y Al sorprendidos. Cho al darse cuenta de que venían se asusto un poco ya que la podían descubrir en sus horribles actos con los inocentes elfos — Mmm... Ahí viene el rubio rico, pero anda con la otra y el hermano ¿el hermano se parecerá a el? si es así me gustaría comérmelo—, Cho los saludo inocentemente –hola, ¿que hacen aquí?—Ed respondió—estábamos viendo una película, y ahora vamos a almorzar, y tu ¿qué haces aquí?— Cho (esta pulga es mas metida, parece conejo, se mete en todas las cuevas) — voy a la sala multipropósitos, a hacer mis "tareas"— Ed —bueno nos vamos pero antes de irnos ¿que es ese ser?— Cho —es un elfo domestico, se llama Dobby, son los sirvientes del colegio — Ed –y a que vienes aquí con un elfo?— Cho —a nada en especial, solo lo quería para que me hiciera "compañía" además estos elfos están dispuestos a satisfacer tus "necesidades"— Ed —nos vamos, que te vaya bien en tus tareas— Cho —si, disfruto mucho hacer mis tareas ¬¬, mientras se alejaban Ed dio vuelta su cara y se encontró con la de Cho que lo quedo mirando con una cara de "deseo" , le guiño el ojo y se paso la lengua por sus labios, por lo que Ed se sonrojo se dio vuelta hacia delante y al pensar en el gesto de Cho lo encontró desagradable y le dio asco, pero no sabia la razón de su reacción. Mientras Cho pensaba para si —este pequeñín será mío—. Nadie se percato de las intenciones de Cho con el pobre elfo.

Cho cuando llego a la puerta de la sala pensó tres veces "La misma sala de siempre" al entrar se encontró con su habitación habitual (las paredes eran de un color rosado chillón, había una gran cama de 2 plazas con un cobertor de un color rosado chillón, unos muebles de un rosado chillón igual al de las paredes y la cama y por supuesto al lado de la cama se encontraba el gran botón rojo el cual hacia que la cama empezara a vibrar por si sola, en conclusión, "una habitación chillona para una chillona"). Ya que estaba sola con Dobby, se dispuso a complacer sus necesidades con su pobre victima habitual. Cho comenzó a quitarse la ropa, debajo de ella traía una ropa interior tipo leopardo, la cual la noche pasada había usado con Cedric de Hufflepuff, que quedo loco al ver a Cho deslizarse por un tubo de metal con esa vestimenta tan poco decente... (Pero que a los hombres les encanta ¬¬)... (Después paso lo de siempre ¬¬, para los que han leído HP y los elfos violados, ustedes cachan, y para los que no, a su imaginación Ü)

en el pasillo

Ed, Winry y Al iban caminando hacia el Gran comedor, Al comenzó a hablar — Nii-san la gata es muy regalona y mientras la perseguía me encontré con un alumno de Slytherin y me entrego una carta del Coronel— Ed —¡¡¡Que!!!??? Y ahora que quiere ese — Al — aun no la abro, toma, es por eso que volví a buscarte—. Ed tomo la carta y la abrió, y la leyó en voz alta para que Winry y Al escucharan:

Estimado Fullmetal Alchemist:

Quería comunicarte que dentro de dos días yo el Teniente Coronel Roy Mustang y la Teniente Riza Hockeye iremos a Hogwarts para hablar con el director acerca de una serie de fenómenos inexplicables.

Esperando que los magos te hayan hecho mas alto

Se despide tu oficial a cargo

Roy Mustang

Ed – ¡¡¡maldito Roy!!! Siempre tan arrogante— Al — ¿pero que pasara? — Ed —no se— Winry —pero debe ser algo importante para que los magos estén involucrados— Ed — Mmm... Habrá que esperar a que llegue Mustang y sabremos que pasa—. Después de esto, continuaron caminando hacia el gran comedor para ver si se encontraban con Harry.

Al llegar al comedor no había casi nadie, solo un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de Slytherin, eran Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que al ver entrar a Ed y su grupo, quisieron ir a molestarlo un rato.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa y Ed susurro —tengo hambre— y por arte de magia aparecieron una variedad de platos, los tres comenzaron a servirse en sus platos, cuando Ed estaba acercándose una gran porción de comida con su cuchara a su boca, Malfoy paso por detrás de el y golpeo su espalda bruscamente lo que provoco que la comida chocara con su cara, a lo que Ed reacciono muy enojado — que te pasa estupido mago de quinta— Malfoy —nada alquimista fracasado— Winry — Ed, no te rebajes a discutir con este...— Malfoy —claro, si no se puede rebajar mas, jajaja!!!! — Ed — ¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!! Me estas diciendo que soy tan bajito que me podrían confundir con un microbio— Malfoy —si tu lo dices...— en ese momento Ed estaba a punto de tirarse encima de Malfoy para golpearlo pero Winry y Al lo detuvieron y se calmo; en vez de eso le dijo— te desafió a un duelo, para ver quienes son mejores, los alquimistas o los magos, mañana por la tarde, después de almuerzo — Malfoy — acepto el reto, ahí veremos quien vale la pena, alquimista de pacotilla!—. Después de esto, Ed volvió a comer pero estaba tan enojado que comió de mala gana.

Después de estar unos minutos en silencio, Al hablo —Nii-san en una hora es la clase de alquimia, me gustaría mucho ir ¿vamos?— Ed —por supuesto, quiero impresionarlos a todos, ya que soy un alquimista estatal, ¿tu vas Winry? — Winry — no, quiero ir a ver como funciona el reloj de Hogwarts, quiero desarmarlo— Ed —no creo que te dejen, pero buena suerte—. Los tres terminaron de almorzar, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida del comedor...

en la clase de Alquimia

El profesor de alquimia comenzó a hablar —Muy buenas tardes alumnos y alumnas yo soy el profesor Hatake Black, muy bien como podran a ver notado hoy hay dos nuevos estudiantes entre nosotros, por favor chicos, pasen al frente y preséntense—.

Ed y Al pasaron en frente de la clases, era una aula muy espaciosa muy parecida al lugar en donde ellos había rendido su examen escrito para alquimista estatal. Mientras caminaban pudieron notar que entre los alumnos se encontraba Hermione, la cual les brindo una calida sonrisa Ü.

Cuando llegaron enfrente de la clase, el profesor se había dirigido a la parte del medio de la sala, ambos se quedaron analizando al profesor, era un hombre como de 30 años con el pelo gris y encima del ojo izquierdo llevaba un parche, muy parecido al del fuhrer que le cubría completamente el ojo, este miro a ambos con su único ojo y con una sonrisa poso su mirada en Al —muy bien tu debes ser el alquimista estatal, preséntate— Ed al escuchar esto se fue a un rincón de la sala, a mirar la pared con cara de niño mimado enojado, Al con su dulce voz contesto —Lo siento profesor, pero siempre ocurre este mal entendido...en realidad el alquimista estatal es mi hermano.

El profesor, al escuchar esto miro a Ed —lo siento pequeño, pero es que como eres tan bajito y eso hace que parezcas a un mas niño, no pensé que podrías haber pasado esa prueba— Ed pensó para el — ¡Que le pasa a este viejo si no soy tan enano!— El profesor siguió —Muy bien entonces preséntense— Ed comenzó a presentarse

—Bueno mi nombre es Edward Elric, soy un alquimista estatal, y mi apodo es Fullmetal Alchemist— al decir esto saco de su bolsillo el reloj que demostraba que le era un alquimista estatal y lo mostró ante la clase, todos quedaron anonadados con el nuevo estudiante, pero querían saber mas de ellos.

Bueno yo soy Alphonse Elric, y también soy un excelente alquimista. La clase quedo impactada, en eso la voz del profesor se escuchó —muchas gracias chicos, alguien quiere hacer alguna pregunta...no nadie...muy bien tomen asiento—.

Ambos caminaron por el aula y notaron que Hermione los llamaba con una mano, ya que al lado de ella había dos puestos desocupados. Al llegar al lugar la saludaron y esta les dijo —que bueno que hayan venido, a los otros dos no les gusta la alquimia y yo la encuentro fascinante espero que me ayuden a hacer mejor alquimista y les guiño un ojo, bueno ahora pongamos atención.

Les encanto la actitud de Hermione a pesar de que la conocían hace tan poco ya la querían mucho y por supuesto la ayudaría en lo que quisiera.

El profesor comenzó a hablar —Muy bien chicos hoy día veremos transmutaciones en general…eh ¿alguien puede decirme de que ley se rigen estas transmutaciones?

Era el momento para que Ed se luciera dando esa explicación, pero alguien mas le gano y esa fue Hermione quien ya tenía la mano en alto, el profesor pidió con un ademán que Hermione comenzara la explicación...

—En la alquimia existe una ley muy importante, esta es la ley de intercambio equivalente, la cual dice que: la gente no puede ganar nada sin perder nada, debes presentar algo de un valor similar para ganar algo, este es el principio de intercambio equivalente de la alquimia— el profesor estaba admirado por la respuesta de Hermione — ¡muy bien señorita Granger, se nota que estuvo en la biblioteca!

Ed y Al que quedaron chiquititos al lado de Hermione, no sabia que era tan rápida e inteligente, pero de algo estaban seguro, la próxima pregunta que hiciera el Profesor ellos la contestarían automáticamente.

El profesor siguió con la clase —muy bien estudiantes, esa es la ley pero hay algo importante que deben saber acerca de un tipo de transmutaciones y esto no solo se usa en la alquimia, si no que también en la magia. No se puede revivir a los muertos, no hay nada que logre eso, aquel que cometa el atrevimiento de intentar hacer una transmutación humana será castigado con algo mas doloroso que ir a la prisión de Azkaban. Y créanme se de lo que les hablo— al terminar de decir eso se llevo la mano al ojo que mantenía tapado con un parche.

Ed y Al quedaron asombrados con las palabras del profesor, habían sacado por deducción de que Hatake había intentado hacer, una transmutación humana.

Ed se acercó a Alphonse y le susurró —talvez sería bueno hablar con alguien que cometió el mismo error. Al lo miro y le dijo- si me parecería genial hablemos con el después de clases.

Hatake continuo —bueno para realizar una transmutación se necesita un círculo de transmutación, como este — y les mostró un cuaderno con el dibujo de uno —sin este círculo sería imposible realizar alquimia—.

Ed al escuchar esto pensó inmediatamente — ¡esta es la oportunidad de lucirme!— se levanto de su asiento y dijo— disculpe profesor, pero yo conozco a alguien que puede transmutar sin necesidad de un círculo—.

La clase al escuchar esto quedó asombrada, Hatake no se inmuto mucho y le respondió —vaya, no sabía que existiera alguien mas como yo, ¿Cómo se llama, esa persona que dices tu?— Ed quedo helado con la respuesta de Hatake y dijo —pues yo— junto sus manos e hizo que la mesa que estaba enfrente de el se convirtiera en un hermoso mueble.

Todos quedaron anonadados menos Hatake —vaya que eres bueno Fullmetal, pero no me impresiona mucho puedo hacer lo mismo y mejor—.

Ed se enfado por ese comentario y volvió a sentarse y le susurro algo a Al —no pienso hablar con el es igual de arrogante que el hongo de Roy— Al entendió su enojo y no le replico nada.

Hatake continuo con su clase e hizo que cada alumno investigara que circulo les correspondía y que para la próxima clase trajeran algo que quisieran arreglar o cambiar.

Cuando termino de dar las instrucciones, dio por terminada la clase, cerró un libro que tenía encima de la mesa y salio primero que todos del salón.

Hermione tomo sus libros y miro a los hermanos — ¡fue genial lo que hiciste Ed!, creo que prefiero que tu seas mi profesor, el profesor Hatake es muy misterioso— Ed contento de recibir ese cumplido se llevo las manos a la cabeza y le dio las gracias a Hermione. Herminio se despidió de ellos —Muy bien chicos, yo me voy por ahora, aun me queda una clase más, nos vemos en la cena. Termino de guardar sus cosas y salio del aula.

Ambos hermanos salieron del aula y mientras emprendían el camino hacia el reloj de Hogwarts para ir a buscar a Winry, se toparon con Cho.

Cho venia caminando y al ver a Ed, por su cabeza pasaron altiro las ideas de hacer algo malo, entonces después de pensar un rato corrió por el pasillo hacia los hermanos Elric y se tiró encima de Ed, haciendo que este cayera al suelo junto a Cho, pero esta fue mas lista y cuando llegaron al suelo junto sus labios con los de Ed.

Ed sintió los labios de Cho, pero como todo paso tan rápido no se dio cuenta que detrás de ellos venía Winry y que había visto el beso con Cho…

CONTINUARÁ

Este es el 4° capi de nuestro fic, disculpen si nos demoramos pero son los efectos secundarios de las vacaciones ¬¬... esperamos que les guste, y dejen criticas, para saber la opinión de nuestro publico...

Uhuhuhhu, estos hermanos Elric, si que son buenos para meterse en problemas, se echaron encima ya a dos profes, jijijij y a uno de su propia casa, que resultara de todo esto. Ojala Winry le crea todo a Ed, claro que pueden arreglar las cosas con solo una ida a la sala multipropósitos para conversas tranquilamente ¬¬ . ... y la pelea entre Edward y Malfoy, va a estar buena ¡¡¡mocha, mocha!!!!

Bueno dejen hartos comentarios, nos vemos luego, y ya viene nuevo fic, pero no solo con los personajes de FMA sino que también con naruto, será la guerra entre Lupina y Fullmetal Chris. Nos vemos. XOXO

¡TRAVESURA REALIZADA!

FULLMETAL CHRIS

LUPINA


End file.
